callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dimitri Petrenko
Untitled What makes you think this image is Petrenko? It's just a random soviet soldier's skin.--PhantomT1412 16:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I took a screenshot of Dimitri while using the "cg_thirdperson 1" cheat on the PC, it shows your character in third person. So I think this is him, treyarch probably gave him the character model of a sub machine gunner on purpose. 00:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ok--PhantomT1412 07:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) but what about the next mission? if he's different from the next mission, then it would highly not petrenko.BBuzz 14:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Dimitri's real face? If you go on Youtube and type in,Call of Duty: World at War- The REAL face of Dimitri Petrenko, it'll explain what his face looks like better. WARNING SPOLIER: In Black Ops you see what Dimitri looks like. But he's in a flashback, but he did survive the fatal shot at the Reichstag. LazerPlayer 16:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Picture Can someone change the main picture? An in-game screenshot would be more adequate. Baker78 02:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) picture guys just go on co op and take a picture . thats how they have a miller picture but u guys did first person when u could have seen his real face! 15:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah just use the picture of what Dimitri looks like in co-op you fuck-tards. : :1.)Sign your posts idiot. 2.) to both of you the faces you get in co-op are not the actual faces. they change each mission and you both don't have the same face so how do you know which is Miller? 20:57 June 10. 2010 Smitty15 = Main picture = Since this obviously isn't Dimitri, wouldn't a first person picture be more appropriate? User:AnthraxXadam September 10, 2010 Dimitri survives the Walther P38 shot with proof, Dimitri/Petrenko survives the Walther P38 shot at the end of the Waw campaign. I have proof. He is in call of duty black ops mission 8. Some time after the war Resnov in black ops tells you about what happened after the war. Dimitri and Resnov are taking over the last of the german. They where devoliping nova 6 gas which kills you instantly. So Dimitri, Resnov, other soviet soldiers, and some russian general or commander go out on the snowy base and as soon as they find the german commander or scientist he takes them into an old ship where the nova 6 gas was. When you find it the russian general wants to test it so he tests it on you and a few others. Somehow resnov and a few others survive and you fight your way out of the ship against british who want the nova 6 gas also. It is mission 8 on call of duty black ops. This is leaked info, do not put this on any article. -- [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|'Talk']] 21:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice info, but leaked. I had heard about something involving the british, a boat and Dmitri, so thanks. A Lonely Nomad 22:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought the game was out in australia. How can it be leaked? Zamininc 01:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) THEY KILLED HIM OFF?! :Sadly, yes. They gassed him. Worse than when Gaz died. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 02:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC) But but... Dimitri can't die. He can't. He's the best protagonist ever (aside from Cole of course) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!--Canadian Reject 22:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel mates . Saw him dyin' today when I played it . Felt like wanna cry but didn't . That time I really knew what to do : Kill Dragovich . Dimitri died like an animal , for nothin' . If Treyarch thought he should die then they could've said that he died at Berlin ! He's the best playble character ever ! ( Aside from Roach ) X29 23:28 November 22 2010 . Well i think that Treyarch should have gased Reznov instead of Dimitri. When i got Black ops on christmas i was very sad when i saw Dimitri die. He, Miller and Ramirez are the best playable guys EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ewil 4 life, 19:27, January 11, 2011, (UTC) I knew he was going to die when I first saw him in the mission. What I don't get is why did Treyarch let him survive Downfall but just kill him in his very next appearance? He was the 2nd best protagonist (aside from Soap). Speaking of Soap I thought that Dimitri was going to be Treyarch's version of him. PSC Soap 06:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC)PSC Soap His age in the mission "Vendetta" in CoD:WaW, it takes place on Sept 17, 1942, and he was born on Aug, 1, 1923, so that makes him a 9 year old during WWII. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:44, December 7, 2010 (UTC) 1942-1923= 19, not 9. --Ant423 21:14, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Karma was also 31 in BO2 so he is still the youngest playable character stop complaining Dimitri was 18 at first and was 22 when he died. he looks differant then what ie looked like in waw. in fact no one has proof that the coop photo is his real face. But he does not looks like he is only 22, as Reznov looks like he is 60 in CoD:WaW and in CoD.BO he looks like he is 40... Ever heard of combat fatigue? Fatigue of any sort can easily make a person look older.TK 234 02:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) announcer where is it stated he is the announcer Ever played Blops multiplayer? They have the same voice. Also, sign your posts next time ;D RC95 18:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't undertstand how Dimitri is still a Private after 3 years he even sniped a General! that deserves a high rate! plus in Project Nova his name is just Pentrenko so rank I think he got promoted! Dimitri's Nationality His nationality should be changed to Ukrainian as Petrenko has an ending more common to Ukrainians as opposed to the -ov's and -ev's of native Russians. This would also explain why Dragovitch was gassed Dimitri first rather than Reznov, as Ukrainians and Russians have had bad encounters with one multiple times in history. Second of all, a trivia blurb should be added questioning Dimitri's Gung-ho attitude towards the Red Army. Assuming that he was a native born Ukrainian, he would been 10 years old at the height of the Holodomor, or the man-made famines that killed millions in Ukraine under Stalin's orders. With that being said, logically he should have had been more resiliant to going above and beyond for the Soviet cause, war time or not. 07:09, May 3, 2014 (UTC) May 3, 2014